


So They Compromised

by ScootinJackMcCue



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Amusement Parks, Animals help Bucky, Awesome Darcy Lewis, Baking, Bruce Banner Is a Good Bro, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Has Nightmares, Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Cats, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Darcy Lewis Is a Good Bro, Doctor/Patient, Dog base off my brother's dog who I love, Dog loves Cats, Dogs, Dogs help Bucky, F/M, Grocery Shopping, M/M, Natasha Is a Good Bro, Nightmares, Pepper Potts Is a Good Bro, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Steve Rogers, Robbery, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Sam is a Little Shit, Sam is a Saint, Service Dogs, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, Therapy, Thor Is a Good Bro, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro, Veterans, Veterinary Clinic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 13:44:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12842436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScootinJackMcCue/pseuds/ScootinJackMcCue
Summary: Bucky wanted a dogSteve did not want a dogSo they compromisedAnd got a dog





	So They Compromised

 

It was Sam’s fault really. He was the one to suggest the idea to Steve. Day after day, Sam pestered Steve to no end about getting a dog for Bucky. And every day Steve refuted with “No” “Maybe” “It will not happen if you keep bothering me about it”.

            Bucky never asked Steve. He felt that Steve had already given him too much with a second chance at life, but the others saw. They saw the hope in his eye every time someone mentioned it to Steve.

            In the end, Sam knew Steve would give in one way or another. Steve’s biggest weakness: Bucky.

            Bucky was currently stay with Clint and Sam as Steve was out on a mission. Content to play with Clint’s children, he was chasing them through a game of hide and go seek. Laughter could be heard across the yard from Bucky and the kids. Sam decided this was the time to ambush Clint about his plan.

            “I think I have a way of getting Bucky a dog.” Sam said as he handed Clint a beer.

            “How so?” Clint eyed him curiously.

            “We just get him one. Once Steve see him with a dog, he’ll cave in. Steve cannot say no to James.” Sam replied with a giant smile.

            “You play dirty. I like it,” Clint smiled, “So, I suppose that you want me to carried out the plan get Steve’ Boyfriend a dog.”

            Sam gave Clint a look of “you had to go there” as he replied, “Yes.”

            “Ha! You know it’s true, Sam! They just need to pull their head out of there asses. Anyway, I did happen to get a call for our animal shelter, and they asked if I was interested in taking in any Blue Heeler pups because I got space. They were rescued from a puppy mill and are now ready to go to good homes. They do happen to be a high-energy dog but I think that would be beneficial to Barnes, it would definitely keep his mind occupied. They are extremely loyal but stubborn asses and they are supper cuddly when they want to be. I think it would work well for him and they are at my neighbors. I could give her a call and we could go see them before Steve comes home.”

            “You play dirty. I like it.” Sam smiled.

 

 

            They didn’t tell Bucky where they were headed. Every time he asked all he got was “to town.” He groaned more every time he asked and tried to put on his best grumpy face. It always works with Steve.

            “Okay, Grumpy Cat were here”

            The house was just a plain white house with two stories and a deck. A woman over 30 with black hair and green eyes walked out with a smile.

            “Clint.” She smiled with a hug.

            “Heather. Thank you for doing this; this is Sam and James.”

            Please to meet you, Heather” Sam shook her hand. Bucky stayed behind Sam as he was still wary of strangers.

            “Would you like to see the pups?”

            Bucky’s eyes light up as Sam said yes.

            She leads them out to the back yard and five pups came running over to meet them. All of them were black, white, and brown and small enough to fit in Bucky’s lap. One caught his eye, the pup had no brown on him and appeared to be blue with his coat. The puppy had a mask black mask around both of his eyes that covered his ears but were separated by the blue coloring that covered his muzzle. He remind Bucky of a raccoon.

            Heather picked him up and handed him to Bucky. He held him out at arm’s length. The pup squinted to look at him.

            “What do you think?”

            Bucky was speechless as he looked into the puppy’s eyes. He leaned forward and the pup licked his nose. Bucky let out a huffed laugh and kissed the top of his head and pulled the puppy closer.

            “He’s-. He’s perfect. I-what’s his name?” Bucky could barely conform his words.

            “We tend to not name them, but we have been calling him Coon because my daughter calls him a raccoon. She wanted to call him Rat, but I shot that down pretty quick.”

            Bucky stared at the puppy as he held it close. It gave a yawn and curled up in arms and started to doze off.

            “Sam.” Bucky gave him pleading eyes, the same ones that he used on Steve. Sam smiled.

            “He’s all yours if you want him James.”

            “What about Steve?”

            “Don’t worry about him. Sam and I will handle it. All you need to worry is renaming him because honestly, Sorry Heather, Coon is a terrible name for a dog.”

            Bucky smiled, and his eyes smiled too. Rarely, do they ever smile without Steve around.

            “Thank you.”

 

 

            Steve was driving out to Clint’s to grab Bucky and Sam. Exhausted as he was, Sam was going to be driving back. He turned onto the last dirt road and sighed. He parked the car, got out, and walked to the door and knocked before he walked in.

            “Hey! Steve!” Bucky jumped form the ground in the living room as he was watching Lilo and Stitch with Clint’s kids. He bolted to Steve and gave him a hug and tucked his head in Steve’s chest. “I missed you.” He whispered.

            “I missed you, too.” As Steve hugged him back, “How was your week?”

            “It was alright.” Bucky sighed, “Better now that you’re here.” Bucky hugged Steve tighter.

            “You haven’t been sleeping, well haven’t you?” Bucky shook his head no and mumbled, I don’t sleep well without you hear. “Tell me about them, okay?” Steve looked in Bucky’s eyes only to catch out the corner of a little blue heeler pup at their feet. “Sam, I’m going to murder you.”

            “No, you won’t.” The smirk could be heard across the room, “James absolutely loves him!”

            “Buck.” Steve said with apprehension in his voice as Bucky picked the pup up.

            “Steve, please?” Bucky pleased with hope in a whisper and gave him the best puppy dog look in hope.

            Steve stared at him and felt his world crumble. Never could he say no to Bucky Barnes. Never could he not give Bucky what he wanted. Never was he going to say no to his best friend.

            Steve’s face softens, “Well, what’s his name?” he asked with a smile.

            Bucky set the pup down and jumped to give Steve a hug. “Thank you” poured from his lips a dozen more times as they hugged.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So want do you guys think? This is my first work ever and I plan to make it a series. All mistakes are mine and tell me if you catch something. I am dyslexic, so forming my thoughts and ideas and putting them on paper is very difficult for me along with spelling and grammar. Please, be constructive, I'll be honestly I'm currently in a dark place in my life and this is my escape.  
> Also! leave me with any idea you guys would like to see. I'm open to all ideas. Someone teach me how to post a picture! Please! I have no clue! LOL! The Dog happens to be based off of a dog we own and I'd love to be able to show you all what he looks like!


End file.
